


It's a gift, Really

by laming



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laming/pseuds/laming
Summary: 有人说，在一个人的人生里，至少会有三次奇迹的出现。泽田纲吉算了算，因为里包恩的出现让他改变了人生拥有了许多朋友也许是第一个，即使他不愿意也算是当上了彭格列第十代首领大概是第二个，然后他绞尽脑汁想了老半天也想不出那第三个。但是这样想来他也发现了，他生活里的那些奇迹，基本上都和里包恩脱不了关系。他毫不意外，如果未来真的出现了第三次奇迹，和里包恩挂上钩的可能性绝对会是百分之百。





	It's a gift, Really

久违地回到日本老家，泽田纲吉吐出了一口喟叹，伸展出双手，满足地仰倒在床。理所当然地，里包恩，他的导师，也同他一道回来了，这会儿正在一楼客厅和泽田奈奈话家常。  
泽田纲吉闭着眼歇息了好一会儿，门把转动的声音响起，泽田纲吉睁开眼，毫不意外看到长年穿着黑西装头上戴着黑礼帽的男人漫步而入。男人锐利的双眼先是环顾了下四周，接着才对上他的视线。  
泽田纲吉愣了两秒，才反应过来，如同被捕上岸失去了氧气的鱼，虚弱道："不是吧？里包恩，你该不会......"  
不需要言语回应，男人只要勾起一边唇角，泽田纲吉就明白了他的脑回路这次和他的导师挂上钩了。是，没有什么该不会，事实就是如此，虽然泽田纲吉全身心都非常不愿意面对这种残酷现实。  
里包恩慷慨道："我不介意你睡地板。"  
泽田纲吉气若游丝地反驳回去："这是我的床，你才是去睡地板。"  
"真是尊师重道啊，阿纲。"  
"这种话你竟然还说得出口啊！"

自从阿尔柯巴雷诺的诅咒解除后，里包恩的身体在几年内的最近终于恢复到了被诅咒前的真正姿态。虽然泽田纲吉本来就知道里包恩根本不是正常的婴儿，但在那几年看到成长快速的里包恩时着实是有点吓傻的－－一个婴儿成长得这么快真的没有问题吗！？该不会其实是什么外星生物吧！？  
更别说在看到里包恩真正的样子后还差点没吓晕过去－－泽田纲吉尖叫地抓乱了头发，对着他的导师大喊："你不是那个指环争夺战时里包恩的代理人吗！？"  
那时的里包恩，带着看傻子的怜悯，对自己的学生道："以前你认不出来我当你是瞎子也就算了，现在你还是认不出来吗？"  
泽田纲吉脑袋很是混乱，声嘶力竭道："不是这么个问题！你当初直接坦白跟我说那是你不就好了吗？为什么要瞒着我啊！你害我现在光是想到那时候的事就很尴尬好吗？天啊，我觉得我已经快要死了！"  
里包恩对自己学生此时此刻的表演感到很是满意，点头道："现在你知道我为什么不说了吗？"  
被羞耻到要死的泽田纲吉愤恨道："走开啦！你这个斯巴达的变态虐待狂教师！"

事实上，泽田纲吉在那几年内不只一次对里包恩说过这种话："里包恩，你知道你那个代理人，人真的满好的吗？"  
"嗯？怎么说？"  
"就......"泽田纲吉搔搔头发："满温柔的？"  
"喔？"  
"而且也满帅的。"泽田纲吉继续道："枪法也很厉害啊，他在指导我的时候就不像你那样那么恐怖，你就不能像他那样来指导我吗？哪怕只有百分之一？"  
里包恩莫名其妙地看了他好一会儿，最后也只是意味不明地笑了一下："呵呵。"

现在泽田纲吉懂了，那是看智障的眼神，对智障的嘲笑。

泽田纲吉不知道为什么他妈妈对里包恩从来没觉得有什么违和感，不管是以婴儿的姿态来当家庭教师，或是在几年内长大成人，更别说当里包恩说不用再另外准备一间房、可以像以前一样睡同一间时，他妈妈竟然也不曾觉得奇怪－－两个成年男人，只有一张不算大的床，难道不会很难受吗？  
泽田纲吉当然有为自己的未来挣扎过，在里包恩盥洗时以大字型占领了整张床，随即洗脑自己赶紧入睡。只是泽田纲吉有没有睡着或是以哪种姿势入睡，对里包恩来说都不重要。里包恩会做的事只有一件，就是伸出脚将泽田纲吉踢下床。泽田纲吉在被踹上的前零点零零一秒，发挥着超常的直觉，冒着冷汗，快速地滚到了墙角边，可怜又委屈地看向自己的导师。他的导师不为所动，挑着眉冷笑："胆子越养越大了嘛，我最近是不是对你太好了，阿纲？"  
泽田纲吉吓得疯狂摇头，后悔自己怎么就老爱挑战极限，又往墙边缩了一缩，让出了诺大的空间，以表真诚。  
总而言之，在泽田纲吉隔天醒来时，也许是被清晨的美丽光线和令人安心的温暖被窝同时欺骗了感情，他竟然觉得和另一名成年男人挤在同一张床上还是挺舒适的。至少在冬天、互相分享体温此事上，确实是的。  
直到他恍神恍到被彻底踢下床为止。

有人说，在一个人的人生里，至少会有三次奇迹的出现。  
泽田纲吉算了算，因为里包恩的出现让他改变了人生拥有了许多朋友也许是第一个，即使他不愿意也算是当上了彭格列第十代首领大概是第二个，然后他绞尽脑汁想了老半天也想不出那第三个。  
但是这样想来他也发现了，他生活里的那些奇迹，基本上都和里包恩脱不了关系。他毫不意外，如果未来真的出现了第三次奇迹，和里包恩挂上钩的可能性绝对会是百分之百。  
他只是不知道那样的奇迹出现后，会对他的未来造成什么样的影响。他的直觉告诉他那会是一个天翻地覆的改变。  
他既忐忑，却又带了一丝期待。  
脑海里的声音持续回荡着，就快了、就快了。  
很快地，他将会知道的。

在欧洲，圣诞假期长达一个礼拜。黑手党们也不例外，在这个时节里安分守己循规蹈矩，各种违法纪纲的作乱是不太会挑这种时候下手的。这已经是黑手党家族们如今还能够维持的为数不多的默契了。对他们来说最重要的是，能拥有那么一点和平的时间，可以安心地回到自个儿温暖的家里与亲人们团聚。  
于是泽田纲吉与他的守护者们在这一年的圣诞节也一同回到了日本。狱寺隼人则是晚了一天才来和他们会和，是泽田纲吉下的命令，在狱寺隼人忠心耿耿地呐喊着"身为称职的左右手，怎么可能不一周七天每日二十四小时地陪在十代目身边呢！没有让我回家的道理！"之后。  
泽田纲吉此前已经说了不少，不不，狱寺，我希望你回去看看你家人，哪怕只有一天也好，诸如此类。这会儿真的只能按着脑袋下令："狱寺，这是命令，至少回家一天。"  
岚之守护者，被空气噎住了，听闻如此便知已经完全没有任何能反驳的余地。虽然明了彭格列首领的用心良苦，但还是多少有些失魂落魄，最后却也只能乖乖地领命，怅然若失地离去。  
平安夜的那一天，除了里包恩说了还有事要办外，其余的大家都聚集到了一块儿。他们先是在美食街上吃吃喝喝，然后在完美的时间点上观赏到了壮观的装饰着十万颗七彩圆灯的圣诞树点灯活动。最后则是在人群中找到了能填进他们这群人的空位，等待着最后的烟火大会。  
等待的期间，关系说好又不是太好的众守护者们，理所当然地又开始互相吵闹了起来。从一小角落的剩余空间，不知不觉被普通老百姓避开到了变成有了一圈结界的空地。泽田纲吉从很久以前的惊慌失措、手忙脚乱地希望能息事宁人，到现在的见怪不怪、放弃插手的无奈，所有的一切都只能让他自身狠狠地再度叹上一口气。  
没过多久，第一支烟火跃入空中，所有人便被天空上的景象给吸引了过去。他的守护者们渐渐不再争吵，那道被围绕出来的无形结界也逐渐消失，人群们再次聚集了起来。  
泽田纲吉看着如今被烟火的绽放漆彩成画的天空，心里却有些空虚。他知道是为什么，一直以来都知道是为什么。即使身处在友人之中，落坐于热闹的人群里，他内心深处一直以来都预留着一个空缺。  
他移开了注视着天空的视线，如同被牵引般地向后看去。漆黑如墨的那个人－－即使相隔几千万里，即使在他们之中有着几千万人的簇拥，他还是看到了－－正慢悠悠地向他这儿走来。他对上了他的视线，嘴角微勾，唇形无声地道出了那句永远也不会认错的招呼："Chaos。"  
泽田纲吉转回了视线，他看了看前头专注欣赏烟火的友人们，再往后瞟了瞟独身站在人群外的那个人。最后他决定悄无声息地向人潮外钻去，直到抬眼对上那挑着眉的神情。  
"抛下你的守护者们可不是一个好首领该做的事，当然，这也让你的守护者们变得非常不称职。"里包恩说："你害他们的训练量要加倍了，我会告诉他们是因为你的偷跑而起的。"  
泽田纲吉冷汗流了下来，为自家守护者们感到有些抱歉地缩了下肩，最后还是只能叹气地转过身背对自己的导师："其实他们是知道的啦......只是因为知道我是要来找你才会放我走的吧......毕竟是你啊。"  
里包恩也重重地叹了口气："我可不是你们彭格列的人啊。虽然我是你的导师，但不要忘了我也是自由的杀手。不管是谁发出的任务，只要我有那个兴趣，我都是会接的。你明白我的意思吗，蠢纲？"  
泽田纲吉抿了抿唇，缓慢地接收了那句话的讯息，随之听懂了他的导师的暗示。其实就是，如果有人发出了暗杀彭格列首领的任务，如果这世界的第一杀手突然哪一天有了那个兴致，那么，他们现在这样的安然处之就像一个天大的笑话，荒谬得可以。  
世界第一的杀手恢复了原本的姿态，曾经还是学生的他如今也成了年轻有为的黑手党教父。理论上来说，他们不可以这么放心对方的存在。就算是内部成员都尚有可能背叛，更何况是一名不被束缚的自由杀手？在黑手党的世界中，过往的情谊从来都不可靠。他的导师在说，他不应该、也不能太过信任他，他的守护者们也不该这么宽松地对待一个从来都不是家族内部成员的外来者。  
泽田纲吉用了一秒重新看回天空，视网膜上印上了许多色彩，可他的脑海里什么也没接收到。他只是在思考了一次又一次后，再一次地靠近了他的导师，站在他的身前，向后靠了靠，后脑勺倚向了对方的胸膛。  
他只是说："冬天了，你一年四季都只穿这样，很容易感冒的。"  
他的导师什么话也没说，只向下盯着他张扬却又柔软的头发。过了很久，他才出声道："好吧。既然你都这么说了。"语毕，他将自身的脑袋和手臂都压在了他头上当作歇息点，并喟叹道："啊，这个角度还挺好的。阿纲，原来你还挺适合做停脚点的。"  
泽田纲吉的颈部，被他的导师这么一压，差点没给折了。他哽咽了一声，起先还能支撑住他导师的重量，也不知道对方是不是故意的，泽田纲吉只觉得越来越难受，他的脑袋好像真的要被压掉了，随即赶忙猛拍对方的手臂："等等、等等、里包恩，你太重了！快起来！我的脖子！脖子！"  
"加油！阿纲！你要坚持住！烟火也已经快要放完了！喔，你看，这烟火放得挺灿烂绚丽的嘛！"  
"里包恩！你听我说话啊！你这样我根本看不到烟火！还有我的脖子！脖子！啊！"  
随着一声惨叫，泽田纲吉华丽地被重量击垮了。  
他仰躺在地，视线里的天空被五彩缤纷的花火占满，此起彼落的，璀璨耀眼。他的导师也在这时明时暗的灯火里占了一隅。他两手插着口袋，低头向他看来，礼帽下的那双眼被遮住了大半，嘴角扬起的是一抹笑意。  
泽田纲吉看得出来，那露出的双眼里，也藏了那一点真心。  
于是他也笑了起来，对着他的导师说："圣诞快乐，里包恩。"

因为送不出什么礼物，所以也只能送出这种送不出手的礼物。  
即使你说不要相信你，我也还是会安心地将后背交给你。

走在回家的路上，路灯尽责的发挥着它的作用，照明了脚下的路途。  
泽田纲吉看着他们的影子缩短、消失、拉长，循环往复。冬天的季节，即使泽田纲吉拥有火焰能够为自己取暖，他还是安份地由里而外严实地包了三圈。  
他吐出口气，白色的烟雾袅袅而升。耳边皮鞋的踢踏绵延不绝，他的思绪轻易被拨动，有些心浮气躁。多年来的经验让他隐约明白接下来的发展非同小可，可他还不明白是为了什么。他的守护者们就在刚才一个个地离去，才刚告戒完不要太相信他的第一杀手却难得没有对此多说些什么。  
踢踏声停了下来。泽田纲吉往前多走了两步才困惑地跟着停下。他往后回头看了看，对方正气定神闲地看着他。  
"手。"  
"嗯？"泽田纲吉低下头看着对方伸出的掌心朝上的左手，再抬头，疑惑不解。  
里包恩叹了口气，大概是认命了自家学生那永远如初的愚蠢脑袋，给出了更好理解的句子："把你的右手给我。"  
泽田纲吉看了看那个掌心，想了想那个句子的结构，不免想到了一些不太美好的血腥画面。泽田纲吉随即倒吸了一口气，真的不能怪他，毕竟前不久他的导师还在暗示要是他感兴趣就连暗杀彭格列首领这种任务他也会接。也许，里包恩真的接下了这种任务，然而在他良好的表现下决定网开一面，只打算砍下他戴着彭格列戒指的右手回去交差？  
里包恩看出了他心里的那些弯弯绕绕，却又看到泽田纲吉颤抖不已紧闭双眼听天由命地伸出右手，心情十分感慨复杂。不知道是想骂他愚蠢透顶，还是想遵从自己的内心去感受那份温暖喜悦。  
他的左手搭上他的右手手腕，另一手抽掉了戴着的橙色手套，彭格列戒指在灯光下熠熠生辉。他看了许久，久到泽田纲吉的手指不自觉微微颤动，潜意识里抽动着要尽快逃离。泽田纲吉站在原地，即使直觉告诉他不会有危险，可他还是想逃。不是因为害怕，或许也是因为害怕，前者出自生命的危机，后者来自对方过于深厚的凝视。  
他的手腕被束缚着，他的潜意识警惕地尖叫，呐喊着，不要、不可以！  
他正要抽手离开，对方却先他一步有了动作。男人执起他的右手，他眼睁睁地看着好似放慢的动作，嘴唇轻轻地吻上他的彭格列戒指，而后他手指上的感觉神经才慢半拍地开始接收到那温热的吐息。  
那是一直以来从始至终都游走在人世间中最为自由的人啊！是从来不曾也从来不屑于归属进任何一处的自由杀手！  
泽田纲吉是被束缚着的，可他从未希望去束缚别人，尤其是这个人，也仅只是这个人。  
他怅然若失，恍惚地看着亲吻他戒指的男人。他想说，不要这样啊，我不是都说相信你了吗？可最后却也只能紧握着他的手，不敢轻易松开。  
那处心中预留已久的空位逐渐被填实了。  
手指上的吐息温热好像只有一瞬，却又好像停留了很久。  
对方开口道："蠢纲，你是看我太帅看傻了吗？"  
泽田纲吉反射性地胀红了脸，回击道："才不是呢！你怎么这么有自信啊？"  
"也许是因为你每天早上醒来都会看我看到入迷的原因？"  
泽田纲吉连还未被放开的手也都开始红了起来，他坚持是被冻红的，努力辩驳道："我才没有！"  
"所以是谁说那个代理者先生很帅很温柔的？"  
"哇啊啊啊啊里包恩你给我住口！不要再提这件事了算我求你了！"

泽田纲吉羞耻地转过身就走，带动着里包恩跟着向前进。  
里包恩没有思考太久，攒着手套的那只手连同手套一起收拾进了自身口袋。  
泽田纲吉露出来的整张脸还是红得可以，就连耳尖也不能幸免，当他意识到他们的手还没放开时，他不知道他的脸还可以再更红上一个阶层。  
里包恩适时出声解救了他的尴尬，当然不排除他也有自己的私心存在，他说："对了，阿纲，如今你也该给我发工资了吧。"  
对此，泽田纲吉确实将那些羞耻尴尬抛至脑后，无语道："你才当了几分钟的彭格列内部人员不要现在就提什么工资啊！"  
"唔，好吧。那以前那几年的教学费用......"  
"那不是九代爷爷该给的吗！？"  
"合同只有一年啊，蠢纲。加上Neo Vongola也只有两年。所以你其实还要付我八年零九个月又二十三天的费用，我总计一下大概是八亿三千两百二十一万美元，算你友情价只要......"  
"够了！你还是闭嘴吧里包恩！"  
泽田纲吉，为这感天动地的事实，彻底崩溃了。

泽田纲吉不知道，里包恩不相信这世界上拥有奇迹，仅有的那一次，是泽田纲吉赋予他的第二次生命；他也不会知道，里包恩那不知道还会不会拥有的另外两次奇迹，里包恩全预留了给他。

FIN


End file.
